


I Don't Sleep With Guys Before The First Date But...

by brelovescats



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom!Tyler, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rough Sex, sub!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn accidentally seduces Tyler while on the set of Teen Wolf. Zayn finds Tyler using a fucking machine and helps him out with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Sleep With Guys Before The First Date But...

**Author's Note:**

> Admit it. They would be cute together.

I Don't Sleep With Guys On The First Date But...

Tyler Posey:

Is he trying to kill me? His perfect hair. The way his stubble looks. I am practically melting. If I could purr,I would be doing it right now. I watch as some idiot pours water right on top of Zayn's chest. I'm about ask what is wrong with him,but I watch as Zayn just rolls his eyes at the man. The man looks so familiar. Maybe they know each other. They could be friends. It's probably just a prank.

Zayn catches a towel as the man hurls it at his face. Zayn wipes at his chest. I stare at a bead of water as it runs along his right side's V line right over the heart. I watch as it slides effortlessly into his pants. I want to run my hands over his skin. I want to make designs with my tongue over that flawless skin. I know that he probably wouldn't let me. His bodyguard would probably kill me.

Zayn Malik: 

The actor,Tod? No,Tyler, keeps staring at me. I know I am gorgeous. I've been told that countless times,but this is ridiculous. I watch as he stares at beads of water that run into my pants like they're taking cover. I stare at him. When he looks up,he stares into my eyes. He looks like he's drowning in arousal. He licks his lips and then bites his bottom one when my pants sag a little low. I decided to go commando today. I watch as he appreciates it.

When I look at him and our eyes meet for the second time,I wink at him to mess with him a little. He gasps,swallows roughly and then sprints towards the dressing rooms.

Crap.

Tyler Posey:

He thinks I'm weird! He thinks that I'm a whore! A groupie! The worst part is that I think I would okay with being his whore. I need a therapist. I need help. I need professional help. Talking to my on screen and off screen best friend,Dylan O'Brien, about my various lusting over Zayn Malik problems isn't helping me anymore.

I'm so horny right now. Just watching water run off his chest and now I feel like begging to be fucked right now. I rummage through my duffel bag. I close the door to my dressing room and then pull of my dildo. It has a special handle so I can attach it to Spider. Spider is my fucking machine. I pull it out of the closet and set up the room. 

I move the plush table so it's at the end of Spider. I grab the wireless remote and plug in Spider. I attach the dildo. Then I start to restrain myself. I tie my feet first and then my hands. I can no longer move. If someone were to come in here,I would be under their mercy or their torture.

Zayn Malik:

I finally find his room. I'm about to knock when I hear wanton moans. The rooms are sound proof,but there is a tiny hole in Tyler's door. I can partially hear that he's having sex. I need to apologize now though. I want to have room for my five hour nap. After that,I have to leave to a photo shoot. I have to apologize now. 

 

I grab the doorknob and turn it. I gasp as I see the state Tyler is in. He in sprawled out upon a red plush table. He is positioned so his ass is in the air. He is held up by shaky knees. He is face first into the table. He is moaning so loud that I'm surprised no one has come to ask what's going on.

I see a tiny remote in his hand. It falls out of his hand and at my feet. I bend over,pick it up and that when it happens. I turn the dial with the numbers 1 through 20 to 18 and he screams.

"FUCK! FUCK ME! SHIT! THERE THERE THERE THERE ZAYN!!!!" I gasp. I know he couldn't possibly know that I walked in the room. Does that mean...? Does he like me too? I walk up to him. I turn the dial that is attached to the machine to the highest setting. I watch as the dildo that is fucking his ass becomes thicker and secretes its own lube. I lean down,unable to resist.

"It looks like ice cream... I wanna taste. Can I lick it,baby?" Tyler shudders on the dildo and screams when it hits something in his ass. 

"FUCK YEAH." He exclaims like it's his dying wish. I place my tongue on the dildo. It tastes like strawberries. As it thrusts,forcing my tongue to be rubbed up on,I start to want it. I want one in my mouth.

I crawl under Tyler. I touch the second dildo that is attached to the machine and move it so it's near my ass. I strip quickly and place the tip in. I grab the remote for mine and set it to 20 A.K.A. Punishing. I scream as it pounds me so hard that it shakes the table. The motion makes Tyler unwillingly thrust back on the monster cock. It's my first time. I might wreck myself it I continue. That realization only makes me moan like a slut though. 

I angle Tyler's cock so it's in my mouth. I suck on it like a pacifier. I even moan around it so the vibrations make him go insane. He grabs my head with one hand as the other holds himself up and fucks my mouth. He makes me gag on it,as my throat closes on him. He keeps me there. He leans his head on the table and uses the hand that was holding him up to choke me. I cry with it yet I can't stop moaning.

"SHIT!I'm gonna-" Tyler doesn't get a chance to tell me as his body tells me first. My mouth fills with the warm sticky substance. He forces me to drink it and pushes my body down on the dildo in my ass. I scream and he chokes me again. I feel my face start to get red. I gasp for breath. I feel the pleasure in my ass become more intense as I am deprived of air. I shake with my oncoming orgasm.

When I cum and try to get away from the machine, Tyler holds me there. I shiver as I am forced to cum for a second time. He then gets underneath me and pushes his dick in me too. I scream,but I am quickly silenced when he chokes me again. A third orgasm is ripped out of me before he turns off the machine. He doesn't slip out of me though. He has cum four times now. I know he must be sensitive,but he doesn't move so I don't question it. The dildo is still inside me too. I moan when he sets it to the lowest setting and the fucking machine slowly opens up my sore abused ass once more. 

"I really like you,Z. Do you want to be my slut?" Him saying this,plus the dildo,the fact that he's still in me and the fact that he's rubbing my cock makes me orgasm so hard that I blank for a moment.

"Yes,Daddy." He starts to thrust into me hard. When I start to scream,I am silenced with a hand wrapped around my throat. Not choking me but it's still a reminder. And with that I know that I won't be going to that photo shoot anytime soon...

Fin.


End file.
